poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron's Halloween
Saffron's Halloween is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Victoria, Yakima, Ethan, and Saffron celebrate Halloween at Rusty and Lucy's farm. Plot Part One (The Scene zooms in to the Farm Division, covered in Halloween Decorations and into the Barn.) Saffron: (Narrating out loud) Ah. Halloween. a Day when kids can scare just about anyone, and where Kids can dress as Ghosts, Witches, Vampires, Pirates, and... well You know. and in a Matter of minutes, My Colleagues, the Three Later Devil Dogs will come to help. Mandy: Um, Saff, Who are You speaking to? Saffron: Oh! No one, Mandy. And I'm talking to Myself again. Mandy: Hmm. Anyway, who are Your Colleagues? Saffron: Well, Like Me, They are from the Year 3000. Ethan was known for Splurging for collectables like Cards, Comics, and Antiques. but now, He's more into auctions, but at a budget. He's the same height as You, Mandy. and did U know He's a descendant of Barkerville's former Rival Timothy? (Candy and Andy climb down from the barn ladder) Candy: What's going on? Mandy: Saffron is telling Us about Her Three Friends. She just told Me about Ethan. Saffron: Yes. another is Thatcher, formerly known as the Apathetic. In His Timeline, He hated manual labor, and was overwhelmed. so, as a Devil Dog, He goes by the Motto called "You do it, not Me." fortunately, after the incident, Thatcher decided to go to a Hobby, and that's Arts of many styles. sort of like an odd jobs but in the art industry. Candy: What about what's her name? Saffron: You mean Victoria? Candy: I think so. Saffron: Victoria was once Nihilistic. looking at Her mirror day and night. Candy: Was it because she was lonely? Saffron: Yes. when She was very, Very, young. Candy: Golly. Saffron: Yes. and She's descendant of the Richer side of the Pound Puppies. and by richer side, I mean Violet of the House of Vanderfeller. Puppies: ooh. Saffron: I think it's only fair for You to know who the other three PoundRaizers are. ever since that incident. Mandy: When will they be here? Saffron: In a matter of minutes. Sandy: What incident? Andy: I think She means the time Saffron's identity was exposed to Us. Sandy: Ohh. Saffron: Yes. When the Dog Haters started to invade Dog Pounds and destroying them. the first was the Farm Division. and as Me and the others were keeping the Dog Haters at bay... (Flashback to The PoundRaizer Four trying to fight off the Dog Haters as a Younger Candy, Andy, and Mandy, splatter the members with rotten tomatoes via a slingshot. as a Barricade is made to keep the dog haters from going inside the barn, a smirking dog hater lights a fuse of TNT sticks, and keeps Saffron from getting to the dynamite. Outside, Gamma and his students are seen attacking the Dog Haters.) Member: he he he he he he. You're not getting any chance to save Your farm. (A chomp sound effect is heard as We pan to Rusty biting the member's leg.) Huh? AAAHH! Insolent...! (He is about to toss the TNT sticks at Rusty as it's about to go off.) Saffron: Noooooo...! (Pushes Rusty out of harm's way as She is hit by the blast.) Ohhh... (falls down.) Tony: Saffy! Thatcher: Xanadu! Victoria: No! Ethan: Wha-- Whoa! Member: He he he he. Serves You right! Huh? (Sees Saffron slowly heal from Her injuries, but Her Helmet's visor is destroyed, revealing Her face.) Rusty: Saffron... Is that You? (Saffron reacts and sees Rusty in shock as Lucy from a Barn Window witnesses the event as She exits the barn via a secret entrance.) Candy: Mom, Where are You going? (Saffron slowly gets up.) Member: I better finish You off. (Menacingly advances on Saffron but is stopped by Thatcher and Victoria.) Hey! Get off! (Gamma dashes in and knocks out the member with a punch in the face. He then gets out his brass knuckles as the rest of the PoundRaizers enter.) Member 2: Oh no! It's the Cyborg Gamma: I warned you idiots. Now, you'll meet your maker! (Gamma charges at the Dog Haters and attacks them with various weapons. A few of them lay unconscious while several run for their lives.) Gamma: You dog haters better run, because I'll burn down your headquarters and everyone in it next! (Gamma disappears. Victoria and Ethan comfort Saffron.) Ethan: Saffy, are you okay? Saffron: I... think so. Rusty: Saffron... What's going on? You're a PoundRaizer? I had no idea. Saffron: I wanted to tell You sooner, Rusty, But I didn't want to put You and Your family in danger. (Tony angrily charges at the unconscious member of the Dog Haters and repeatedly slams him while crying.) Tony: (Sobbing) How dare You hurt Saffy!!! Saffron: Tone, I'm okay now. but My helmet's visor's broken. (Tony rushes toward Saffron and hugs her tightly.) Tony: I'm sorry, Saffy. I'm a failure of an owner. Saffron: It's alright, Tone. You didn't do anything wrong. At least the Haters didn't get Their chance to take away anyone to a lab and find a way to aquire Immortality wished from Wishbone. however, now that The Farm Division know I'm PoundRaizer Xanadu... I'll explain everything to them. (Flashback ends.) Andy: Oh. Now, I remember. Mom and Dad really gave You a lecture. In spite that We're all immortal. Candy: Is it true that Tony loves you like a little sister? Saffron: Well, I don't know about Sister. Mandy: But, he does have a special bond with you, right? Andy: Is it true that he lets you visit us whenever you want? Candy: Tony still has a strong bond with you, right? Saffron: One Question at a time, please. to answer Andy's Question, I come on Weekends. in fact-- (Sees Thatcher, Ethan, and Victoria approaching the Farm Division.) Hey. It's Them! (Thatcher, Ethan and Victoria rush to Saffron and hug her.) Ethan: Saffy! We miss you so much. Victoria: And Tony wants to know how you're doing at the farm. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi